Bring Me Home
by Tsugi no mai hakuren
Summary: It's a Friday night and Sasuke and Sakura are staying in and instead of spending time with her, Sasuke is playing online games. Sakura wouldn't mind playing with them, except for the fact that she really wanted him to use his hands for something else. Lemon.


**For Sasuke's birthday! **

**Rated M for a reason!**

**Summary:** It's a Friday night and Sasuke and Sakura are staying in and instead of spending time with her, Sasuke is playing games with their friends on his Xbox. Sakura wouldn't mind playing with them, except for the face that she really wanted him to use his hands for something else. Lemon.

**BRING ME HOME**

"_I'm here just thinking 'bout you._

_You're there just thinking 'bout me,_

_Oh, all the habits we all need."_

It was a Friday night. And they were staying in. Or more accurately - Sakura was. Sasuke was playing some online game with his friends on his Xbox. Not that Sakura had big plans for the night, though she'd hoped she would get to spend some quality time with her boyfriend. Watch a movie, maybe? Kami knew how little time they had together. With her training to be a surgeon and him learning the ins and outs of his father's business. So, really, was one damn night too much to ask for?

Apparently, it was.

Sakura tried sighing heavily a few times to get his attention. She'd been wasting her time. Sasuke had the head gear on and was scoffing and insulting their mutual friends as they shot the shit out of each other in the game. Eventually, Sakura wandered off. Had some ice cream. Watched the latest episode of her TV Drama, flipped around the TV channels mindlessly in their bedroom while Sasuke was still in the living room. She could hear him play. Sakura pursed her lips, hopped off the bed and marched to the living room. Sasuke didn't even blink. Frustrated, Sakura returned to the kitchen - where she could observe him from a safe distance to come up with some kind of plan. She honestly didn't mind him playing, in fact, she liked the games too. But he couldn't blame her for wanting to spend time together. And that, she decided, was exactly what they would do. So, yeah, she was dressed in shorts and one of his large shirts. Sasuke liked watching her in his clothing.

Sakura put as much confidence in her step as she could and then she stopped right in front of the screen. Sasuke's dark eyes flipped up to hers and then Sakura moved forward, slipping down and into his lap. Immediately, he set his controller aside before pulling her down for a kiss.

"I've been waiting for this all night." he complained against her lips. Sakura laughed. "Is that right?"

"Hn." he said kissing her again, his hands slipping under her shirt and onto her bare back. Sakura pulled off his head gear and set it down. "Do you enjoy live-battling more than you enjoy me?" she teased kissing down his neck while tugging a little on the hair at the back of his neck. She felt Sasuke swallow heavily. "Are you going to show me why I enjoy you more?" he asked gruffly, his voice a little too deep.

Sakura lifted her face from his neck and met his eyes with a slow grin. She rolled her hips down to where they met, with meaning. Sasuke's eyes fell shut, a groan rumbling his chest. Again and again she repeated the action while putting her tongue to work on his neck. His breathing became heavy, and hisses and groans of her name filled the room. Only when she felt he was hard and ready beneath her did she stop. "Sakura." he said, almost reprimanding her - almost, he sat up, pushing her down on the soft carpet, his hands going to her shorts but Sakura grabbed his wrists. "Nah-uh, Sasuke-kun. This is about revenge. Now," she said, hooking her leg and his waist and flipping them over. "Be a good boy and take your punishment. His dark eyes stared up into her's. She saw clearly that he didn't like being the one controlled for a change, but she also so a naughty thrill in them. To Sakura, nothing turned her on more than Sasuke's controlling nature in the bedroom. He would order her to his every whim and tease her and reduce her to begging if she disobeyed. Teasing was punishment between them, meaning he would make her crazy with need and deny her what she wanted most. And right now - he was about to receive just that.

Slowly, she unbuttoned his shirt. "If you move, we'll have to start all over again, Sasuke-kun."

"Sakura-"

"Shh," she whispered pressing her lips on his and getting lost in him for a moment, the feel of his tongue against hers. Sasuke knew just how it affected her. She gave him a defiant look that made his eyes shine with sinful ideas. Sakura shivered, knowing she would pay for this later and she didn't care. She kissed down his chest, all the way, sucking on his nipples, licking around his belly button and Sasuke stayed still beneath her as instructed. Sakura pushed his pants down just a little, licking up his v-line and for the first time - he moved. His hips writhed beneath her, a growl falling from his lips.

"Do you like that, Sasuke-kun?" she whispered, loud enough for him to hear before she gave the same place a long lick.

"Fuck, Sakura," he groaned.

She laughed, pulling his pants down along with his boxers and watching his erection spring free.

"I'm impressed,"

"You always are." he threw back, a bit smugly and Sakura stared up into his eyes. "Every time." she agreed easily, before placing an open-mouthed kiss over the head, her eyes not leaving his. His eyelids drooped a little and she watched his nostrils flare.

Slowly, she took him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around like he was a lollipop, dragging her tongue over the slit.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, his mouth falling open in a silent moan. Sakura took his distraction as an opportunity, sucking him into her mouth all at once. Sasuke barked out a cry loudly. His chest rising and falling rapidly now as Sakura began to move, moving her tongue on the underside of him as she sucked in and out. Sasuke's hands gripped at the carpet, his nails scratching into it. Nothing made Sakura feel more powerful that having Sasuke completely at her mercy like that, and it also served to turn her on a hell of a lot, seeing him in such pleasure. Sakura squeezed her thighs together. She reached down, cupping his sack and rubbing over it.

Sasuke made another sound, low in his throat, beads of sweat formed over him and just when she could feel he was close, she released him with a pop-sound. Sasuke's eyes snapped open and Sakura gave him a sly grin.

"I knew it." he snapped angrily.

"Knew what?" she asked innocently.

Sasuke yanked her up and turned them over again. He pulled her shorts down easily and shoved her panties to the side before ramming right into her.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" she cried, out of everything, she hadn't expected this. She'd expected him to try and get back at her too, but he hadn't. Not this time. And Sakura still loved how he always managed to surprise her.

Sasuke pulled her up with him, as he sat back into his first position. "Finish what you started." he ordered and Sakura laid her head into his neck before she lifted herself on his length and slammed back down. Sasuke's hands pulled his shirt off of her, unclasped her bra and tossed it aside. Sakura grinded down on him, dragging herself up slowly. Sasuke watched her chest heaving up and down in sync with his own before he latched onto her nipple with his teeth, gently scraping over it. Sakura gasped, her eyes opening to watch his hand descend between her folds where her pressed down on her nub of nerves. Sakura cried out, reaching out to grab onto him for balance. "Oh, fuck, Sasuke-kun." she moaned, throwing her head back and he began to work her. Her movements became erratic, her walls clenching around him, making Sasuke grind his teeth. This was becoming too much. "Sasuke-kun," Sakura hissed out, her nails digging into his shoulders. She pulled him against her, her nails scraping down his back and Sasuke lost it, he pushed her onto her back and began slamming against her relentlessly.

Sakura's back arched off the floor in a cry of his name as she reached her peak. Her walls spasmed, gripping around his cock. Sasuke felt a tingling at the base of his spine and then he burst, letting out a strangled groan, before collapsing on top of her.

For a long time, they laid there, their heavy breaths the only sound around them before Sakura asked, "Again?"

Sasuke lifted her up, turning her around and bracing her against the wall before shoving into her from behind and starting all over again.

x-x-x

Sakura slept in the next day, being blissfully tired from the night before. When she woke up, Sasuke had already gotten up. Feeling a little sore, she took a quick shower before heading into the house.

Naruto had come over for breakfast when Sakura entered the kitchen. He had a strange look on his face.

"What can I get you? Coffee? Tea? Juice?"

"Glass of milk, please." he asked awkwardly.

Sakura frowned at Sasuke who shrugged his shoulders.

After breakfast, Naruto and Sasuke were in the living room, playing on the Xbox again. Sakura laid behind them on the couch, playing with Sasuke's hair.

"Guys," Naruto said getting up once they were done. He walked up to the Xbox and pressed a button. "That is the off switch, which turns the system off." he said, his face suddenly red.

"And this is the built-in speaker."

For a moment Sakura stared at him, the situation slowly dawning on her.

"Even if the headset is disconnected, the speaker works if you're connected to it." and then he left.

Sasuke and Sakura sat in stiff silence.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she snapped, grabbing a pillow and promptly hitting him with it.

x-x-x-x-

For Sasuke's birthday, I thought I'd upload this!

I wrote it a while ago and I don't have an Xbox, I'm more of a PlayStation kind of girl so I hope I got everything right XD

Zana-Lee

xoxo


End file.
